The Colony's Pup
by TemperedRose
Summary: I guess you can't really call my life normal, but dead father I've never met coming back to life? That's a bit to much don't you think? And plus, there's this weird bat dude running around the streets, but that doesn't really concern me.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First of all, I'd like to thank my beta for The Lost and Found Box for taking the time to review my work, and second I want to explain the title. Colony is what you call a group of bats and pup is what you call a baby bat (I just googled that info a few seconds ago :P)

Alfred listened patiently as his long lost friend told him of his plans to rid Gotham of corruption and criminals. Bruce Wayne, who has been missing for seven years, was currently with him right now.

"Master Bruce," Alfred told him after a moment of silence, "Do you remember a certain relationship with someone early in your Princeton years?"

Bruce chuckled, "I was in my college years, Alfred, I had a _lot _of relationships."

Alfred smiled, "Do you recall an Amber Regan?"

Bruce nodded immediately, "Yeah, I went out with her for a month or two during my early years in the university before she left me. We were quite good friends before that," he answered, "Why? What does this have to do with anything?"

"She passed away along with her husband two years ago."

Bruce looked solemn but still confused as to why Alfred would mention this, "That's awful," Bruce said, "but what does it have to do with me? No offence to them or anything."

"She had a daughter who's now eleven," Alfred said**,** "it was stated in her will that you're her father."

"A- a daughter?" Bruce stuttered, "She- I – are you sure?"

If the situation was different Alfred would have laughed at how comical Bruce's face looked, but alas it was not.

"There was a DNA test performed, in the insistence of Mr. Earle, and it was positive. Since you left everything to me, the company agreed that she should stay with me."

Bruce cleared his throat. "I'm- I'm a father," he said in disbelief, unable to keep his eyes dry.

Alfred gave him a concerned hug before Bruce could speak again.

"I don't know anything about her! What's she like? Her favorite color?" he asked, "I don't even know her name!"

Alfred let out a chuckle, "Her name's Charlie, her favorite color depends on her mood but it's usually sky blue and she's a lot like you. The rest, you'll just have to find out."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

My name is Charlie. Charlie Wayne. Until recently, I lived in the great city of Las Vegas, with my mother and step father. And this is my story.

Eleven years ago I was born.

Seven years ago my biological father went missing.

Four years ago my mother died.

Three year ago I started living in the Wayne manor.

Two years ago I started going to a new school.

Eighteen months ago Alfred officially became my guardian.

Twelve months ago we bought a dog named Remus.

Seven months ago I visited Wayne Enterprise for the first time.

Three months I left the country for the first time.

Fifteen hours ago Alfred received a phone call.

Fourteen hours ago he left.

Eight hours ago I got back from school.

Five hours ago until now I've been waiting by the window.

Two hours ago I was suppose to go to bed.

Thirty minutes ago I've started ignoring the voices in my head telling me that it was a fake call.

Two minutes ago I spotted the car from the distance.

Forty-five second ago they entered the gate.

Twenty seconds ago I heard their footprints in the gravel.

Fifteen second ago I hid behind the couch.

Ten seconds ago the door opened.

Nine seconds ago they entered the house.

Five seconds ago they entered the room I was in.

Three, two, one, they passed the couch I hid myself in.

I let out a breath I was holding as I heard their voice fade in the other room.

That was him. Just across the room stood the now found, Bruce Wayne.

Did we even look alike? We have the same hair I guess.

I started playing with a lock of my hair. The straight long strands seemed to have the same shade as his, dark brown. I obviously did not inherit it from my mom, she was dirty blonde.

Sighing, I decided to head back to bed before Alfred found out I was still awake, god knows nothing gets past the man. I stood up with the intention of heading upstairs as quietly as possible, when I heard a flapping noise just besides my ear.

I turned around and was face to face with a huge black bat.

I unintentionally let out a scream and my legs found a life of their own and started moving away from it.

I ran into something hard.

"Sorry," I said, turning around to face what I had run into.

I was met with dark eyes that looked at me with amusement.

"No problem," the man said.

I couldn't speak. My mouth was dry.

Alfred cleared his throat. "Bruce, this young lady who should have been in bed by now, is Charlie," he then turned my way, "Charlie, this man is Bruce Wayne."

If the situation was different, I would have laughed, but unfortunately it wasn't.

"Hello Charlie," he said, extending a hand.

I took it briefly before clinging to Alfred.

I knew it was a childish move in my part, but in my defense, I _was_ a child.

"Let's get you to bed," Alfred said, taking my arm.

"Goodnight," Bruce said.

"Night," I muttered, refusing to meet his eyes.

Thankfully, Alfred did not talk to me as he tucked me in. For that I was immensely grateful.

I did not get any sleep though. My mind was too full for me to get any rest.

I always knew he was my father. My mom didn't keep secrets from me. She also said that he didn't know about me since she never told him.

I was ok with not having him around. I didn't really care. I had my mom, my stepdad, my honorary aunts and uncles, and my friends.

He probably doesn't even want me around. He'll probably just send me to boarding school or something, that's what rich people do to get rid of their kids.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I woke up the next morning feeling as if there was something different. I woke up earlier than usual, which was awfully curious because normally Alfred would be waking me because I'm almost late for school. I shrugged and started getting ready. I double-checked my things to make sure I finished all my homework.

"Morning Remus," I said, bending down to greet my dog. I wasn't sure what breed he was (probably mixed) but he was light brown and was almost up to my waist.

He barked in greeting.

"Oh, so he's yours," said a voice. Immediately everything that happened yesterday came crashing back to me.

"We bought him a few weeks ago, sir," I said politely. My shoes suddenly looked interesting.

He chuckled, and I felt myself turn red, "You don't have to call me that," he said.

I nodded, I felt Remus lick my hand. "Breakfast ready," I heard Alfred's voice from the kitchen.

"Hope you're hungry," Bruce said, "It looked like he was making the feast."

I followed him to the kitchen with Remus' collar in the hand.

"You're up early," said Alfred, "What's the occasion?"

I rolled his eyes at his jest, "You're cooking a lot, what's the occasion?"

"Touché," he responded.

Awkward silence fell on the table.

"Bruce, what are you planning on doing today?" Alfred asked Bruce.

I saw Alfred look at me and then back at Bruce.

"I'm thinking of going to the Wayne Towers and talk to Mr. Earle," he said, before turning to me, "Do you want to come along?"

I shook my head, "I have to go to school,"

He looked as if he wanted to say more, but I wasn't really sure.

It felt odd, just odd. Was I supposed to say something? Was I supposed to jump in his arms? Did he even like the fact that I lived in his house? Was I just a nuisance who he had to endure until he could figure out a way to get rid of me? I've heard people say in school that if Bruce was alive he would get rid of me. Of course I never used to listen to them since the only ones who said things like that was Kristine and her followers - I mean "friends".

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you take today off," said Alfred, "Considering the circumstances."

I wanted to laugh at Alfred's not so subtle attempt to make me go with Bruce, but so far all I was able to do was give out a nervous chuckle.

"Mr. Gobstone told us that we can't miss today's exam," I told him. I wasn't ready to spend any time alone with Bruce.

"I could drop you to school, on my way to work," Bruce suggested.

I looked at him confusedly, "It's ok," I said, "but the driver's already waiting. Thanks anyway."

As I walked of, I couldn't help but wonder why he seemed insistent on spending time with me. From what people have told me, rich parents don't spend time with they're kids. If they find their kids too much to handle, they send them to boarding school, if not, they keep them at home.

I hoped that Bruce wouldn't find me too much of a bother, because as much as I hated to admit it, Wayne Manor grew on me. I would hate to leave it.

A/N: Thanks for reading, If you have any comments just ask me using that little button on the bottom next to the speech bubble.

Also, I'm making it a thing to ask readers a question since I'm incredibly bored and I thought maybe some insight in the minds of other writers would entertain me. So question, how did you discover fanfiction?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the kind words! And for answering my question, they were very entertaining. Here's a chapter as a reward hope you enjoy this as much as the last… =

I reached school in a stupor, half because I was incapable to get any sleep last night because I was unable to overcome the fact that someone technically dead came back to life, and half because I was _still_ unable to overcome the fact that someone technically dead came back to life.

I must have been in a daze because next thing I knew the school bell was ringing. I ran to my class, making it to the classroom just in time. I was unawareof the fact that all the students, and even the teachers, were staring at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Megan, my closest friend in school, whispered as soon as reached my seat.

"Tell you what?" I whispered back.

"That you're father's alive," she replied.

My eyes widened. That explained why I could hear my name being whispered around the room.

"I just found out yesterday," I told her. "I can't believe it got out so fast,"

Megan seemed to accept my explanation. "The teachers saw it in the news. Apparently, someone let out that he was seen in Wayne Enterprise."

"Oh," I said, trying to sound nonchalant. "He said something about going to work before I left."

She gave me a look that told me that we were going to talk about this more.

I looked around class and everyone was glancing at me like they knew something.

When Alfred took me in, he insisted that I study here at Gotham Preparatory School. It was the best school in the whole city, or at least the most expensive one. I wouldn't be surprised if I find out that I'm the only person in this school who has eaten in a hotdog stand on a street corner.

I could see everyone staring at me. They whispered and pointed at me without shame. The teacher thankfully hushed everyone and made sure we concentrated on our lessons. I tried hard to focus on our lecture, but failed miserably. Ms Patrick, our English teacher and my favorite teacher, thankfully did not ask me any questions. I think that had something to do with the fact that everyone knew what was going on with my life.

The day passed by slowly. It reminded me of my first days in school, when people would call me the bastard child of Wayne. I almost begged Alfred to transfer me to a public school, but I was too proud to let them get their way so I stuck through. I found really good friends though, so it was worth it.

When break started, Megan dragged me to our place. It was a nice secluded area next to the Josh's, the school caretaker, cabin. Barely anyone goes to this part of the school, so we were away from most of the student population. It was especially nice because Josh was a very entertaining man. He was a 50 year old veteran who lived a simple life. Occasionally he would tell us stories about his childhood, his war experience and any other interesting things.

"Spill," Megan said as our other friends Chloe and Eugene arrived.

Chloe and Eugene were a year younger than us, but that didn't matter, they were fun. Eugene's mom was a famous author and his dad was the publisher of the books, I'm not exactly sure what she wrote, but they seemed to be very popular. Chloe's family owned a company that owned other companies - she's not exactly sure how that works and neither am I.

Megan was my classmate, my best friend and my confidant. She was the one that made staying in this school worthwhile. Her father was a famous lawyer and her mother was a business woman, both of them traveled very often, usually leaving Megan and her younger brother alone at home with a sitter.

"Well, you have a father now. I mean, doesn't that mean major life change?" Eugene asked.

"I barely know the guy," I said. "He didn't even know I existed. At least I think he didn't. Plus, I don't even know if he wants me around."

"How could he not want you around? You're too awesome to keep away," Chloe told me. I smiled.

"It was so awkward," I sank down on the floor with my back leaning against the wall. "He arrived last night and I tried to sneak a peek at him, but somehow a bat got inside. It freaked me out so much I kinda screamed then next thing I know he's in front of me."

"What did you do?" Chloe asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing. Alfred told me to go to bed so I did," I told them, "and this morning we had this awkward quiet breakfast and Alfred suggested I skip school today, but I didn't want to stay. I mean, what kind of conversation do you have with a guy who didn't know his kid existed until recently and was thought dead for the past seven years?"

"How are you _really_ taking this?" Megan asked, sitting down beside me.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "The man left and was thought dead. I thought he was dead, and I thought I was an orphan, but now, -now he's back and I don't know if that's a good thing." Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. "I saw him yesterday and I realized I don't know him, I don't know him at all! I don't really want anymore false promises of becoming a family and all that; I'd rather not get my hopes up,"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So he's not dead?" asked my best and closest friend in all of Gotham City.

"Duh," I told him as I stole some of his chocolate chip toppings from his ice cream.

We were currently seated in one of the city's many ice cream parlors.

I met Jimmy a couple years back, during my stay in the police department when I got lost in the city. He was with his father, who was a police officer at that time and I was practically crying my eyes out when he approached me. He looked like a knight when he pulled me from the corner where I stayed and hauled me to his father. Alfred was virtually as white as snow when he found me. I was glad Jimmy found me and we've been best friends since.

"How do you find him?" he asked me after I told him everything.

I shrugged.

"Did he seem nice?" he asked, stealing one of my cookie dough toppings.

I shrugged again.

"Please stop, you don't have to go into detail," he said sarcastically. I hit him softly.

"Dead father coming back to life and all you could do is shrug," he exclaimed.

I was sorely tempted to shrug again just to annoy him, but I knew that he would not be able to comprehend the fact that I didn't really care. He was too attached to his father to understand that not all fathers are the same as his.

"I barely know anything about him," I confessed. "What if he sends me to one of those boarding schools just to get rid of me?"

"He's your dad," he told me. "He won't do that,"

"He's my father," I corrected. "Big difference there,"

This time it was he who shrugged.

"Ms Wayne," said my driver, "It's time to go,"

I rolled my eyes at the oh-so-formal driver.

"Ok," I said, pulling Jimmy along.

"Hey, my ice cream!" he yelled as some of it dripped on his hand.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I walked around the house, peering around the corners.

It was quiet... too quiet.

"Looking for something?" Alfred asked from behind me after he caught my lurking around the master bedroom.

"Where were you?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"I was tending the gardens," he said. I noticed that he was covered in dirt and sweet.

"That must have been a nasty weed," I said.

He smirked, "As I was saying, are you looking for something?"  
I sighed and decided to tell him the truth, "I was looking for you." Ok, maybe I decided not to the last minute.

"And what, pray tell did you need me for?" he inquired.

"I need you to sign a permission slip?" I answered, showing him a piece of paper.

"Where and when?" he asked, knowing that I only asked him to sign papers when it was for school trips.

"Washington," I told him, "next month, for three days."

He pursed his lips, and seemed to have been deep in thought.

I was confused. Even though I didn't really want to abuse being a Wayne and I didn't like asking for too many things, Alfred was never hesitant when I occasionally did.

"You know," he said, "It's not my decision to let you go or not anymore."

I sighed. "Could you ask him for me?"

I didn't want him to think I was bothersome or anything.

He smiled softly, "You can ask him during dinner," he told me. "Don't worry, he doesn't bite."

I nodded reluctantly.

"And I'll be checking your homework before bed, so finish them already," he called after me as I walked away.

I was still curious on what he was doing outside so I went in the direction he just came from.

"Wacha got there Remus?" I asked him, as I pulled a small flashlight out of his mouth.

"Get back here you mutt!" cried a voice from a far.

I turned to the voice, and saw that it was Bruce.

"Sorry," I said shakily. I could feel my heart beating wildly against my chest as he approached us. My hand immediately tightened its hold on Remus' collar, what if he wanted to get rid of Remus?

"It's ok," he said. Wearing a strange gear, he was incredibly sweaty, and dirt.

"Where were you?" I asked while he bent down to coax Remus into letting go of the flashlight.

I suddenly cast my eyes to my bare feet when I realized I was being rude.

He chuckled, "I was spelunking,"

"Spelunking?" I repeated confusedly.

He gave me a smile. "Yeah," he said. "I wanted to try it out,"

He began scratching Remus' head after he got his torch back.

"Ok," I said. I didn't really believe him, but I did not dare ask more in fear of being too prying.

There was a silent pause, "What are you doing here so early?" he asked.

I became worried. Did he not want me being at home all the time?  
"It's Saturday," I told him.

He looked at me in surprise, "Really?"

I nodded slowly.

He gave out a hearty laugh and stood up, "I'm getting too old,"

"You're not that old," I replied, eying his dark hair. "Alfred's old. He has white hair,."

Bruce chuckled. "No, he's not old. He's ancient,"

"What's spelunking?"

A/N: OMG! Cliffhanger! Hehehe, just kidding. If you really don't know what spelunking is, go find a dictionary, or go watch batman begins. Ignore the first one; just go watch batman begins again. In fact, even if you _do_ know what spelunking means go watch the movie!

Next question, what is your theory on the next batman 3?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I should have updated sooner but I've been sick. The past week, I've been too doped up of cough meds to actually do anything. Thank you The Lost and Found Box for check my mistakes!

Reply to reviews:

Undergargle: Yes, if you read my other fics, then it's obvious that I'm a fan thanks for noticing though.

LilyXJames: Hope you manage to sign in soon! And I think the next villain will be the riddler (dun dun dun)

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

**I didn't change much, just the structure….**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The weeks after Gotham found out their 'prince' has returned my life turned upside down.

Constantly having a bodyguard around, reporters flocking to my every footstep, even students who were mean to me became nicer. From being the 'bastard child of the late Bruce Wayne' I suddenly became 'Gotham's little princess'. Meanwhile, the Wayne manor felt less like home. Bruce was always off and about doing some mysterious thing; I wouldn't have minded it much if Alfred wasn't with him all the time. Sometimes I felt I was just someone lodging there until I found somewhere more permanent.

I did not like it. I did not like it one bit.

"Did you get one? Did you get one?" squealed a voice besides me.

"'Lo Megan," I greeted dully.

"Well?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Did you get one?" she asked, her eyes rolling at my obvious in attention.

"One what?" I was starting to get impatient.

"Invitation of course." She rolled her eyes. "We've only been talking about this since forever ago."

I sighed, remembering the rumor that had been going around the school for a few weeks. The rumors said that Erick Bryson was going to throw the party of the year. His parents recently bought a ski lodge up north and anyone who's anyone would be invited.

"Oh yeah," I stated with a small attempt to find it interesting.

"That's all you can say?" she exclaimed. "'Oh yeah?"

She started ranting about how this was only one of the most important events of the year, and could greatly impact my remaining years in elementary, which will then decide my high school life, and so on. Sometimes I wonder if she knows that we're only eleven.

I rolled my eyes again and opened my locker.

With a deep breath, I looked inside.

I sighed. "I didn't get one."

Megan was still talking.

"I didn't get one," I said louder.

She stopped talking and looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?" she half shouted before beginning to rummage through my locker.

"It can't be!" she gasped.

"Well, it is," I stated solidly in annoyance.

"But come on! Everyone knows you're more popular than I am!"

I frowned. "No I'm not."

She snorted. "There must be some kind of mistake."

"I don't really care," I told her.

She looked at me thoughtfully. "I don't have to go if you don't want me to?" she half asked.

I smirked, "Well, I would be rather sad, being here, all alone."

"Okay," Megan said, biting her lip sadly.

I couldn't contain myself and started giggling. "I'm kidding," I said. "Go, enjoy yourself."

Megan squealed before going off in a different direction. I could hear squeals echoing from down that side of the hallway. I raised an eyebrow, wondering, not for the first time, what was wrong with my friend.

"Hey Charlie."

I turned around and came face to face with a dark brown haired boy. He stood a head taller than me and was leaning on the locker next to mine.

"Hey Erick," I greeted the older boy with confusion.

"So, I'm guessing you're wondering where you're invitation went," he said.

Not really. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I just wanted to give it to you personally." He handed me a card as he gazed intently at me.

I couldn't speak. All my thoughts flew out of my mind when I realized that Erick Bryson, one of the most popular boys in school, just personally invited me. If I wasn't interested a few seconds ago I definitely was now.

"Thanks," I said with as much casualness I could manage.

"So," he said with sudden confidence, "I'll see you there,"

"Yeah, see you there," I replied, walking away from him.

The moment I turned I could no longer hide the blush rising from the face. Despite my utter joy, why did I get the weird feeling he only invited me because Bruce was back in town?

"What did he say?" Megan asked as she attacked me after school ended. I told her what Erick did.

Luckily, I was saved from the gruesome interrogation when I spotted Alfred waiting for me.

"Why are you picking me up?" I asked. He rarely picked me before, and it was even rarer now. Since Bruce arrived it was always the driver who took me to school and back.

"Your father asked me to stay with you tonight since he'll be out late," he told me as I got in the car. Not wanting to think too much about it, I settled with watching the city pass by.

"Alfred, stop the car," I said loudly as I saw a familiar figure walking down the streets.

He ordered the driver to do as I said before I jumped out with Alfred closely behind me.

"Jimmy!" I yelled, not caring who heard me. "Jimmy!" I repeated as I got closer to him.

He turned around, looking surprised to find me madly chasing him.

"Surprised you still remember me," he said bitterly.

I ignored his comment since I was too out of breath to think properly enough to say a good comeback.

"What are you doing here?" I asked instead.

"Walking home," he replied back. "Not all of us have a valet service Wayne."

"Well, forgive me for asking, Gordon," I shot back vehemently. "At least some people were taught manners."  
"Whatever," he said coldly before turning away.

I knew he was pissed off because I'd been canceling our plans for a couple of weeks. I hated myself for causing the one person I needed to talk to the most to hate me. Though I wanted to chase after him, my stupid pride wouldn't let me so.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What are you doing here?" I said in shock when I saw Bruce enter Thomas Wayne's old office. His presence in the house was usually rare.

"I live here," he stated slowly, as he looked around the room.

The small room was lit up by the sun, giving it a friendly aura. Book upon book covered the shelves that decorated the walls of the place. That was why I loved this room, it was a great place to just sit and read which was what I was currently doing.

I watched as he examined the desk that stood in the middle of the room. He took out a box and began inspecting the object. I noticed a nostalgic look on his face.

This was the first time I was alone in a room with him and I was rather hesitant to disturb him but I couldn't concentrate on my book. "What's that?" I asked him reluctantly.

He looked up and smiled. "It's a stethoscope," he told me.

I closed my book and went closer to him to look at the object. "He was a doctor wasn't he?"

He nodded; I could see he was proud of his father. "Gotham General Hospital."

He suddenly grabbed me and placed me on the table. I was too surprised to react. After placing the stethoscope in his ears, he placed the chest piece in my back. "Inhale," he told me. I inhaled deeply, holding it until he told me to exhale.

"What are you suppose to hear?" I asked him. There was an odd sense of safety and comfort in me that I couldn't explain. A part of me felt nervous at being in such a close proximity to me and another part was relieved he didn't seem like a jerk.

"Hm," he said thoughtfully, "I don't really know. My father used to do it to me when I was young,"

"My mom told me once that I should be a doctor since it runs in my blood," I told him, "I didn't understand it until I came here. She showed me pictures of you when I was little, and sometime we'd watch you on the news. She was very upset when you went missing" I bit my lips and looked up, a habit of mine when I feel like I'm being too emotional.

"She was a great friend of mine," he said softly. "If I knew what happened I would have been there."  
"I know," I said interrupting him. "She never wanted any support from anyone. We visited a bit here when you left, Alfred insisted on us staying here since technically it was rightfully mine, but she insisted we go back home. She told me that she planned on confronting you when I grew older, but..." I trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"She was a great woman," he said, "your mother was."

I nodded, remembering her. "She always fought for what she believed in. That's what got her killed." I truly did admire my mother. For me, she was the bravest person in the world.

"Killed?" he asked with surprise. "I thought she died."

I shook my head. "Th-there were some leads with this gang that she uncovered, and they didn't want it getting out."

"It was night, and we were having dinner, wh-when she just carried me and forced me inside the kitchen sink. She told me not to move, and then I heard the door break open. I couldn't move, I just sat there, I couldn't help her." I could feel familiar sense of something being ripped inside of me; I get them whenever I think of her. It's like knife was plunged inside of you and you can't breathe, you wish you were just dreaming but you know the cold reality you're in.

He hugged me tightly. "There's nothing I can say to make you feel better, but I want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what." I felt a soothing sensation, similar to the one earlier.

"I miss her Bruce," I confessed, barely noticing how wet my face has become. "I miss her so much."

"I know," he said.

"I miss her so much it hurts. Does it ever go away?"

He held me tighter, "No," he whispered. "Not really. But there will be a time in the future when you will think of her, and remember every good thing, and then you'll feel better. I never used to understand it when they told me that they're still with you even if they leave. Now I do though, they stay with you in here," he explained, pointing at my heart. "Whether you sit in your room or travel the world, a part of you stays with them just like a part of them stays with you."

A/N: Push the review button and Chris Nolan will grant you a wish… :P

Question time… What do you think was the best movie for 2010(so far)?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Crazy week… it's the end of Ramadan here (fasting period for the muslims), while I'm not muslim, I do live in a muslim country so to respect their religion the government doesn't allow people eating outside before the sun sets (trivia to learn). Also they close down bars and alcohol stores. Since it lasts for a month, people are kinda really happy it's over.

Here's the next chapter… enjoy

trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

Bruce, though still always busy, made time to spend with me. Little by little, I've been gradually growing unto him. I've even started, dare I say it, liking him.

"Megan, did you hear?" I asked my friend the moment I saw her as school.

"Did Erick move his party?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No," I said, "didn't you read the paper?"

"That rubbish?" she said in distain, "no, why?"  
"It's all over the news," I said excitedly, "there's this man they've called the batman. Apparently he captured Falcone and his men red handed in a drug raid,"

"Sounds like a big joke," Megan said.

I hated the fact that I can't talk to Megan about things like this. I found myself missing Jimmy, since he wanted to be in the police business like his father, he was very opinionated about the news.

My mother was also in the police business, she worked hard to capture men like Falcone. Unlike Jimmy, I did not want to follow unto her footsteps but it did make me interested in crime more than others. So I knew that gangs and mobs have been ruling this city for ages, the police were mostly corrupt save a few.

For one man to do something about it, even if he _was_ wearing a bat costume, to fight back against these people, it was something. Hopefully the city will change, back to when morals still existed.

trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

"They said he can fly, and that he single handedly knocked out all of Falcone's men," Bruce heard Charlie say excitedly as Alfred cooked her lunch.

"Who can fly?" he said groggily. He spotted Charlie giving him a look of disbelief.

"You just woke up?" she asked, he nodded, but the rapid movement made his head hurt.

Alfred handed him some pain relievers, "She was talking about some vigilante dressed up as a bat, sir," Alfred said with a smirking when Charlie wasn't looking.

"A vigilante dressed up as a bat?" he asked in feign disbelief before laughing heartily.

Charlie frowned, "He just managed to hand Falcone and a few of his thugs to the police on a silver platter, and may I add he did this alone," she said defensively, Bruce couldn't help but feel proud, "I bet you anything Rachel's having a field day with this case," she continued.

"You know Rachel?" Bruce asked in surprise.

Charlie nodded, "Visits a few times a month," she said shortly.

Bruce nodded and changed the subject back, "So, vigilante bat? Going to tell me anything about it,"

Charlie reached for her school bag, making Bruce notice that she was still in her school uniform; she placed a newspaper in front of him. He scanned at the article uninterestedly for he knew exactly what had occurred that night.

"What do you think about this guy?" he asked.

"Cleaned up the streets didn't he?" Charlie said, "He's a guy doing something everyone's wanted to do but nobody had the guts, I don't really care if he's crazy, a vigilante, or a genius,"

Bruce smiled, feeling as if everything he went through the night before was worth it. He decided not to dwell on the subject too much; he had a dinner to go to that night to keep up with appearances.

trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

The next day, I hastily exited the school.

Plenty of people were talking about Bruce's antics last night. It seemed like everyone knew what happened except me. Apparently he got drunk in some fancy restaurant and dove into one of the display fountains with some models.

I was so angry.

"Hello Mrs. Gordon," I greeted a blonde woman who was out in her gardens, "Is Jimmy home?"  
"Yes dear," she replied kindly, "he's in his bedroom,"

I ran up the familiar stairs, and rapped on the door.

"What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked when he appeared from his room.

I hugged him tightly, tears threatening to spill form my eyes, "I feel miserable when we fight," I confessed.

I felt him hug me just as tightly as I hugged him, "Me too," he said.

"Can I sleep over tonight?" I asked.

"Aren't you leaving for Paris?"

"It's Washington and it's tomorrow night,"

"Well then, sure," he said lightly, "We're having spaghetti for dinner,"

"So, the batman huh?"

He jumped to his bed, scooting over to give me space next to him.

"Dad's been working with him," he told me.

"No shit," I said in shock.

He frowned, "Well, I'm not really sure, I just over heard him say something to mom about some guy telling him information about the mob and told him to look for his 'sign'," with this he made air quotations, "then next thing I know the batman was around,"

"How do you know that the guy who talked to your dad was the batman?" I asked him.

He sighed, "It's the way dad talks about him you know," I shook my head, "Dad gave up on the city a long time ago, everyone in the department is corrupt. But in the last few days, it's like he's suddenly filled with some kind of hope that this city would change. You could just see it in his face,"

"What do you think of him?" I asked him, "Some people think his some hero; other thinks his a vigilante,"

"I don't really know, honestly," he told me, "Dad thinks he's an ally of the Gotham, but I can't really say anything now. After all, underneath that mask is still a man,"

There was a small silence as I began thinking about the man under the mask. Who was this guy who managed to singlehandedly catch one of the most notorious criminals of Gotham?

"How about you?" he turned to me, "How's your side of the world doing?"

I rolled my eyes, "Sucky,"

He gave me a questioning look, "I would have thought with your father around things would be better at home,"

I got ticked off at being remembered why I was pissed off earlier, "He's probably of clubbing or something."

"I saw that in the news,"

"Everyone's been treating me differently just because he's back,"

"Good different, or bad?"

"People who used to hate me now want to be friends. I don't know who's being real anymore," I said with frustration.

"I'm real," he said with a gentle smile.

We talked for hours, every sad feeling I've been carrying for weeks just vanished as we sat on his bed.

trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

A/N: Feel free to ask any questions. Press the magic button and updates happen (you know which button it is :P)

Q&A: What are you doing to prepare yourself for the start of a new school year?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: 5am, can't sleep decided to update

lilyxjames: thanks for always reviewing, your magic button worked and good luck with uni (I'm doing the same thing :P)

patie: I might pair him up with someone later on, maybe an oc.

Thanks to my beta, The Lost and Found Box for finding my mistakes!

Enjoy...

With the hard effort Batman was doing in order to rid the streets of Falcone and his men, it was hard for Bruce Wayne to get to know Charlie. And with her already packed schedules, Alfred enrolled her in plenty after school programs before he arrived, it proved even harder.

"Alfred can you wash my favourite jeans," Charlie announced as she arrived from one of her friend's, "I need them for the trip."

"For what?" Bruce asked turning away from the paper in his hand, paying attention to her as it was one of the few times in the day when both he and Charlie were at home.

"Washington, field trip, history class, leaving today," she answered.

"The trip is for a few days," Alfred said, eyeing Bruce.

Bruce nodded feeling uneasy at the thought of Charlie travelling to Washington alone. "Wouldn't it be a bit hard for teachers to manage a whole class in another state?"

"There are only twenty students and there's going to be five teachers," Charlie reasoned out. He could see that she really wanted to go.

"Oh," Bruce said, still feeling overprotective.

Charlie ran upstairs.

A part of him wanted her to stay because he knew he wouldn't be able to protect her if she was so far away. But also a part of him didn't think it was right for him to control her too much, she needed freedom. He wanted to tell her that it was his birthday soon, and if she wanted to stay for it but thought better of it. He didn't want her to resent him for keeping her away from friends for a party that would be incredibly dull.

"I recall your first field trip out of the state. You were nine, and your father was sick with worry for the whole time," Alfred said knowingly. "Drove himself mad every night, buried himself in work just to prevent himself from going to wherever you were - London, I think."

He smiled slightly, remembering the trip. It was ok, but he recalled missing his home too much to really enjoy it.

Bruce decided followed Charlie upstairs. When he reached her room, he heard a strange noise and opened the door slightly.

"I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare, I'm just a kid and I know that it's not fair," sang Charlie as she head-banged while listening to her iPod. Bruce looked at her with amusement as she haphazardly grabbed clothes from her walk-in closet and dumped them on the suitcase.

Bruce knocked on the door loudly making her take off her earphones.

"Oh hi," she said sheepishly.

"Hi," said Bruce glancing around her room for a bit. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Charlie looked confused.

"I heard you screaming," Bruce teased.

Charlie blushed. "I was not singing that loud," she asserted.

"That was a song?" Bruce cocked his head.

"You mess with Simple Plan, you mess with me," she said jokingly before plopping herself on the bed. "What brings you here?"

"Just checking up on you," he said, sitting on her bed. "Need help packing?"

She nodded and Bruce started folding her clothes properly just like his father did on his first trip without his parents. It was an odd nostalgia to know that a long time ago his father and mother did the same thing for him. He often wondered what his parents would have done if they were in the same position as he was, if they thought he was doing the right thing by his daughter. He knew his parents would have liked Charlie immensely**.**

He remembered all of the things his father thought him about family. He always looked up to his father when he was a kid. He's father was a well respected doctor and his family was first priority for him. Bruce wanted to be like him and make Charlie a priority.

"Take care of yourself while you're there," Bruce said awkwardly.

Charlie paused whatever she was doing and looked at him, for the first time, not as Bruce Wayne or as the owner of the house, but, dare he say it, her father. "You too," she said.

A car horn outside interrupted the comfortable silence. "That's Megan," Charlie explained.

She picked up her suitcase and tried carrying it; Bruce gracefully took it from her hand and led her to the door.

"Hey Charlie," a girl yelled before turning to Bruce with wide eyes. "Mr. Wayne," she greeted politely.

"Megan was it?" Bruce asked, smiling at the young girl.

"Yes sir," she answered, still staring at him in awe.

Bruce handed the suitcase to the baggage to the driver.

"Take care," he told Charlie awkwardly. Charlie nodded before she looked at Alfred from behind Bruce and run up to him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"See you later Alfred," she said, before turning to Bruce, who stood there unsure of himself.

Charlie awkwardly gave him a hug and he bent down to return it. "See you later," she mumbled before going heading towards the limo with Megan.

"So that's your dad," Bruce heard Megan ask as he was about to close the door, he left it just slightly open as he waited for Charlie to reply.

"Yeah, that's Bruce," Charlie said after a slight pause.

Bruce noted sadly that she still referred to him as Bruce. He knew, from Alfred, that she was angry about the stunt he pulled with the models. He regretted that he had to make a show off himself as to not look suspicious.

He vowed to properly fix his relationship with Charlie as soon as he was done fixing Gotham.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Alfred?" I called loudly when I got home. The school decided to shorten the trip because of weather problems.

I frowned at the seemingly empty house.

Upon reaching my room, I heard people talking around the master's suite; one was Alfred and an unfamiliar voice.

Curiosity got the better of me, so I knocked softly on the door before opening it.

"Charlie," Alfred said in mild surprise. "You're back,"

I was too shocked at what I saw on the bed to respond.

Bruce was asleep on the bed, but he seemed to be pain. His clothes were wet with sweat, his body was shaking, and his head moved from side to side as if experiencing a nightmare.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked shakily.

"He's just a bit sick Miss Wayne," said the unfamiliar looking man in the room.

I turned to him. "Just a bit! He looks like he's in pain! What's happening to him? Why is he like that?" I've seen a bit sick. This was not a bit sick; this was really life threatening sick. I forgot every angry feeling I had for him. I couldn't lose another parent, not again.

I felt my knees buckling when a pair of arms grabbed me from behind and gave me a comforting embrace. "What's wrong with him Alfred?"

My face was suddenly wet with tears that I did not realize I was shedding.

"He'll be fine honey," he whispered softly.

"I trust you can take care of yourself for a while Mr. Fox," he told the stranger, whom I assume is Mr. Fox. "I'll just take Ms Wayne outside."

When we left the room, I immediately rounded to him. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's just been exposed to some nasty chemical from work and Lucius Fox, the man you just saw, is a doctor who's helping him," he said evasively.

"Is he really going to be ok?" I asked him.

"Yes, he will honey," he said as he walked me to my bedroom. "Mr. Fox said it would take a few days for him to get better, but I assure you he well get better."

I knew he was keeping something from me. Something big. At the time I decided not to demand the truth from him.

"I thought you weren't coming back until the day after tomorrow," he said.

I shrugged. "There was bad weather there, so the students wanted to leave earlier since we were stuck in the hotel room all day long."

He nodded. "Well, I'm always happy to see you around, but I've got to leave for a bit. There's some things here that I need to tend to."

I waited by my room, keeping an eye on Bruce's door. I was really worried about him. I felt like I was in a hospital waiting. That's the only thing anyone does there; they wait and wait and wait. They wait for the doctor to tell them they can leave, they wait for the news about their friends or family, they wait for the baby to come or they wait for death.

"Mr. Fox," I called out when I saw him leaving.

"Ms Wayne," he greeted with sincere kindness.

"I'm sorry for my outburst a while ago, sir," I said, embarrassed.

"Perfectly understandable."

"So... how is he?" I asked.

"He'll be fine," he told me reassuringly.

I let out a breath that I was holding. "Thank you,"

He nodded and then turned to leave.

"I saw your picture," I yelled before he left the foyer.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"I saw a few pictures in my grandfather's room a few months back, and I saw you in some of them," I told him as I walked towards him. "Did you know him?"  
He was silent for a bit before he replied. "Yes," he said slowly, "I knew him quite well. Thomas Wayne was a great man, and as I can see, it runs in the family."

I smiled at him before he continued his way out of the manor.

Retreating back into the upstairs bedroom, I walked inside Bruce's chambers and saw him in a peaceful state of rest. I noticed how much he looked like his father, from the elder Wayne's pictures.

"You're hiding something," I said when Alfred entered the room.

"What makes you say that?" he said casually.

"I'm not naïve," I told him matter-of-factly. "But I'm not going to force you to reveal it either. I'm just letting you know that I know something's up."

I caressed Bruce's forehead, wiping away the sweat that began forming. His tense face immediately relaxed when I did this.

I turned to confront him about something that's been bothering me for a while. "His birthday is tomorrow, isn't it?"

"How did you know?" Alfred asked nonchalantly, as if expecting me to ask this.

"Marcus told me," I said, referring to one of the chefs. "Plus, it's all over the tabloids."

"We weren't really hiding it from you," he said. "He just thought you'd rather go to Washington than some lame party with grown men drinking more than they should."

I chuckled. "You really should stop drinking Alfred."

He pretended to look hurt at my teasing, "Touché."

-chapter end-

A/N: Lol, I skipped out all the action. Well, I figured a kid has no place in an insane asylum...

Ok question... what's your favourite song/artist/genre?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is really short, but don't worry I'll post the next one as soon as I can.

amsr: thanks for the private message, you sent me. I did have to translate it using google translate hehehe, but I liked it!

LilyxJames: mostly just Charlie here.

wtchcool: yeah she's 11. I actually based her age on the fact that harry was also 11. Not too old, but not too young either. It's not only the fact that I thought she's too young, but also how I though Bruce would have reacted to her being there.

Special shout out to my beta, The Lost and Found Box

Hope you enjoy...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I awoke to the sounds of two people arguing. I kept my body still. I noticed that I had fallen asleep on the couch in Bruce's room.

"-Because she wanted to stay here." I heard Alfred angrily talking to someone.

"She can't be here." I recognized the other voice to be Bruce.

He's just like him, I thought. He's just like Steve.

"Can't you tell her to go to her friend's house or something? Isn't there any other place she can go to? Just take her somewhere," Bruce said and I could hear him getting annoying. "Just take her away from this house or away from this city, if possible."

There was a pause.

"Anything you say, Master Bruce," I heard Alfred say. The could hear the sound of footsteps leaving the room, and then another pairing coming towards me.

I kept pretending to be asleep and I felt Alfred shaking me awake.

"Yeah?" I asked groggily.

"Bruce told me he'd be out all day, and suggested you go out for a while so you won't get in the way of the workers. They've been causing a racket all day preparing the house for tonight's party, you know," he said.

Liar, I thought.

"Oh, ok sure, why not," I told him. "I haven't seen Jimmy in a while anyway."

He smiled. "Yes, that's a good idea."

"Tell Bruce happy birthday," I said to him when he turned to leave.

"I will," he said.

I sighed in relief as soon as he closed the door.

I should be an actress, I told myself.

When I finished preparing myself, I headed towards the parked car in front of the manor.

"Hey Keith," I said, greeting the unseen driver. "Take me to Jimmy's place, please,"

During the ride, my head began tormenting me with thoughts of what I heard earlier. Why was Bruce suddenly acting this way? Did I do something wrong? Was all the time he was being nice all an act?

That must have been it. It was an act. He was just pretending we had a good relationship so I wouldn't ruin his public image. He's just like Steve, leaving me off when it's not convenient for him.

Because I was too busy being moody, I failed to realize something important. This was not the way to Jimmy's house.

"Where are you going Keith?" I asked. "This isn't the way to Jimmy's house, you should know that."  
I felt something warning me in the pits of my stomach when the man on the wheels stopped the car and turned around. It was not who I expected it to be.

"I'm not Keith," he said, "and we're not headed for Jimmy's house Charlyne Wayne."

I flinched at his use of my full name and my mind was racing. "Who are you? What did you do with Keith?"

He laughed sinisterly. "Don't worry your pretty little head about that."

Last thing I remember was being sprayed with something before I passed out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: I'm starting to think that the author's note is bigger than the actual chapter... how sad.

Sudden blackout, there's no electronic gadgets working. How would you spend your day? (I'm asking because everywhere I look everyone's using something electronic)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank for answer the questions! I really like reading them... I was going to post this earlier but we had no internet connection for 5 days (gasp).

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter...

-0-0-0-0-0-

As he sat in the back of his car, Bruce Wayne smiled at the nice turn of events. After saving the city of Gotham from being destroyed, and saving his company from being destroyed, the fact that his house burnt down did not seem as horrifying. He glanced at his paper again, 'Drunken Billionaire Burns Down Home.'

He hoped that Charlie wouldn't take it so hard. It _was_ her home for more than a year. They were currently headed towards her friend's house, where Alfred said she stayed for the night.

She's so independent, he thought. Too independent. Sometimes, I wish she'd just rely on other people once in a while.

There were many things Bruce Wayne wished happened differently, but this, missing out on his daughter's life was one the worst. At first she seemed reluctant to get to know him, but now, they were on the road on being father and daughter, that thought made Bruce's heart soar with joy.

"We're here sir," Alfred said.

He glanced around at the surroundings and couldn't help but recognize the place. He saw Alfred fighting a smirk, but decided to ignore what ever went inside the old man's head. After a couple of knocks on the front door, he was greeted with a surprise.

"Lieutenant Gordon," Bruce was stunned. He hadn't expected to see him so soon.

"Bruce Wayne," Jim said in the same tone.

It took Bruce a moment to remember that he was in fact, Bruce Wayne, and not Batman.

"Are you here to pick Charlie up?" Jim asked since Bruce seemed unable to talk.

"Yes we are," Alfred said from behind.

"I haven't seen her around, but I just got home late last night, so I just woke up," Jim said, before moving aside to let them in.

"Pardon the mess," he said, not at all ashamed of letting Gotham's richest man inside his small house while wearing only a pair of boxers and a worn out t-shirt.

"How's the thing with the Narrows going?" Bruce asked.

"Better than hoped," Jim told them, relief obvious in his face. "The batman was a huge help, and I hear your company's providing Gotham General Hospital with medicine."

Bruce nodded. "Yes we are. It's partially our fault since we owned the microwave emitter."

"Alfred?" said a small voice from the satires, turning everyone's attention to him.

"Jimmy," Jim called out to the child. "There you are. Where's Charlie?"

The boy looked at his father in shock. "Charlie? She's not here."

Bruce turned sharply to the small figure. "What do you mean she's not here?"

The boy, not backing down to the stare, "What do you mean, what do you mean she's not here?" he said angrily. "She's not here."

"Jimmy, manners," Jim scolded.

"Did she not come here yesterday?" Alfred asked, interrupting Jim's apologies to Bruce.

Jimmy shook his head. "Was she supposed to come here?"

"When was the last time you talked to her?" Bruce asked.

"The day before yesterday," he answered.

Bruce was silent for a few moments, getting his thoughts together.

"Alfred, who did you say brought Charlie here?" Bruce was beginning to really worry.

Alfred thought for a few moments. "The gardener told me that Charlie left with one of the rented cars in the party."

Bruce's eyes widened and Alfred knew what it meant.

"You don't think-," Alfred whispered to him trailing off.

"I don't want to take the risk," Bruce replied.

Alfred sighed. "I'm sorry Mater Wayne, I should have-,"

Bruce cut him off, "You should have nothing Alfred, you know as well as I that this was my own doing."

"Do you know where she is?" Jimmy cried as he ran towards Bruce.

Bruce looked at the boy briefly before turning to his father. "We think she may be in the Narrows."

Jim looked at them with astonishment. "The Narrows," he said, looking momentarily lost. As soon as it passed, he went on police mode.

"I'll get my car, you ride with me," he yelled as he entered his room for a change of clothes. "You won't be able to enter the place on your own, but I can get you through."

Bruce nodded, barely keeping his composure together. Jim came out dressed up with a badge in his hand.

"I'm coming!" Jimmy said, chasing them down as they went out of the front door.

"No you're not Jimmy," Jim ordered.

Jimmy ran in front of them, blocking their way, "She's my friend and I care for her, unlike others," he shouted eying Bruce coldly.

Bruce seemed shocked at the statement, but nodded. "He can come if you're ok with it."

The older Gordon paused before reluctantly nodding. "Fine! In the car, everyone!"  
With the siren turned on, the car rushed by other cars without a care.

"Tell me, Bruce," Jim asked Bruce, who sat on the passenger seat. "How did Charlie end up in the Narrows?"

Bruce gulped, if the person asking this was anyone else, it would have been effortless to lie, but it was Jim, he'd easily piece the clues together.

"I received threats from some dangerous people I've offended during my recent trip," he said evasively.

"And by trip, you mean that seven long years you went missing right?" Jim asked frankly.

"Yes," Bruce answered, glancing at Alfred and the kid, both of whom were listening, intently. "I told Charlie to leave the house, since I didn't think she'd be safe there. I heard that one of the drivers took her here. But, now I'm guessing they got to her."

"Why the Narrows?" Jimmy asked, "Why are you so sure they took her to the Narrows?"

Bruce exchanged glances with Alfred through the mirror before he answered. "They said something about the Narrows."

"So, they could be responsible or at least involved with the incident last night," Jimmy stated.

Bruce was impressed with the boy's analytical talent, but he could not risk revealing anything, "Probably," he said, "but I don't really care or know anything,"

"We're here," Jim said, cutting across his son before the young boy had the chance to ask more questions.

After Jim talked to a few officers, they finally went through the blocked bridge.

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" Jim asked, looking about the wrecked area.

Bruce, who too worried, was unable to answer and looked at Alfred for support instead.

"We have a tracking device on all of our vehicles," Alfred said, taking out his phone, "It should show us the coordinates on where the car they took is."

Jim followed the directions given in the phone, and they came upon the place Bruce recognized as the monorail. The car was damaged, glasses were broken and the side mirror was missing, but she wasn't in it.

"She was so close Alfred," Bruce whispers to his friend when they got off the car. "Why didn't I notice,"

He was terrified of what they might have happened. He swore he'd protect her and he failed to keep that promise. He couldn't bare it if something happened.

"Wayne," Jim yelled. "They found her a few hours ago. She's in Gotham General Hospital, alive."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"It's all over the paper," said Kristine, a beautiful girl with dark hair, who had been tormenting me since I first came to school. "That the child services is investigating the Wayne family after your drunken father burnt down your house."

Most students and even some teachers stopped walking to listen in. _Don't you have anything better to do with your lives?_

"Is it true that it was because he couldn't take the sight of his bastard child that he drank so much, or it was just hereditary?" she continued, and I clenched my fist. "But I don't really blame him, I mean, if I had to live with you, I'd also drink myself to death. I mean, come on, your pauper of a mother should have just left you in the bin. Then again, what did she know? Got herself knocked up, didn't she."

I felt something snap inside me and everything was a blur. I heard a crunch and people shouting. I didn't really care and kept punching my target and anyone else in my way.

Without warning, I felt a pair of hands grab her and no matter how much I kicked and pushed the hands wouldn't let me go.

"Show's over!" shouted a loud booming voice that broke through my trance. I gulped nervously as I saw our principal walking toward me, his face red and his goatee twitching in anger.

"Principal Vencor," said the owner of the hands holding me, who I recognized as Ms. Patrick.

"Ms. Wayne, my office now," he said sternly; I felt a cold chill on my spine and I gathered my things.

"If I see anyone still out in the halls after ten second, you too will be in trouble," he said and started counting.

The rush of students trying their best to get to class made it easier for me to avoid the stares as I entered Vencor's office. The silence of the intimidating office was only broken by the ticking grandfather clock.

I waited.

"Ms. Wayne," he said loudly, shutting the door with a bang that made me flinch. "I am very disappointed. Ms. Kale is now being sent to the hospital for a broken nose. Her father is a very generous contributor of this school, and he will be very upset."

I rolled my eyes. "She started it," I said quietly, but enough for him to hear it.

"I don't care who started what, all I know is that I saw you using another student as a punching bag," he said.

I snorted, which caused him to glare at me. "You are suspended," he said.

"What?" I said loudly, "That's not fair!"

"For three days," he said.

I opened my mouth to complain more but he cut me off, "Do you want to make it a week?"

I cringed and stayed quiet.

"Stay in the next room until your _father_ arrives," he said the word father with distaste.

I angrily went to the other room feeling furious at my biological father.

Waking up in a hospital and finding out that your home has burnt down was not a good way to start your day. I couldn't even look at him let alone talk to him since then. It's been days since I spoke to him and I don't think he's noticed. So far I've avoided him by locking myself in my room, and now that I was allowed to go to school this happen.

"Ms. Wayne," said the soft voice of Alfred.

I looked up grudgingly feeling something wet slip down on my cheeks; I hastily wiped the tear away.

"I've just had a talk with your headmaster," he continued, removing the strand of hair that was draped down my face. "Let's go,"

I was grateful that he didn't lecture. I followed him, glaring at a group of girls who were staring and pointing as I made my way to the car.

The ride home was quiet. I felt Alfred look at me every once in a while, but I ignored it. When the car stopped in front the condo Bruce bought I sighed angrily wishing to be home, in my room, not in this hotel like place which felt nothing at all like home.

When I entered the house, after an antagonizing minute of having an old lady stare at me in an elevator, Bruce had just woken up and still dressed in his pajamas.

"What are you doing here so early?" he asked nonchalantly, checking his watch.

I gave out an irritated sigh and stormed out of the room, slamming my door shut.

"What did I say?" I heard Bruce ask Alfred before putting on my iPod to block out the noise.

-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: How was it? Ok, that's not the question.

My question is, what would you bring to a 19 hours flight?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'm going out," Charlie yelled loudly from the hall.

Bruce jogged towards her from the kitchen. "Where are you going?"

"Out," she said while rebelliously walking away from him.

"It's a school night," he grabbed her arm to stop her.

She shook him off and glared at him. "I got suspended remember?"

"Suspended? Why in god's name did you get suspended?" he asked, more surprised than angry.

"Does it matter? I don't have to go to school anyway so I'm going out."

"What time are you coming home?" He knew she was pissed and she had the right to be.

She shrugged. "This is not home. You burnt it down. Remember?"

Bruce glared. Now he was angry. "Ok, that's it. Go to your room, you are grounded."

"You can't do that!" she shouted.

"I can and I am!" he shouted back.

She looked at him in resentment, "I hate you! I wish you never came back. I wish you just stayed dead. I was happier without you here. You're just another Steve!"

Bruce watched in stunned silence as his daughter stomped her way upstairs.

"I should tell her the truth, Alfred," he said, feeling depressed and conflicted. He wasn't ready for her to know.

"That, sir, is your choice and your choice alone," Alfred told him.

He hadn't explained the details of what happened to their home. It had been so busy for him as Batman and Bruce Wayne that he had neglected his most important role. He realized now that the only explanation Charlie could get about what caused the fire was from the tabloids, which reported something so atrocious and far from the truth. He should have told her at least part of the truth, if not the whole truth. She deserved that much.

He wasn't sure if she should know his identity as the caped vigilante, not yet anyway. He didn't want her knowing a piece of information that could be dangerous for her. Since the incident at the Narrows he had been paranoid. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere without either him or Alfred, he was currently installing panic rooms that can be easily accessed from anywhere in the condo, he had been so concerned about her safety that he hadn't even asked her how she was coping with all the changes. A part of him was so afraid that she might say something that would force him to stop being the Batman.

After a couple of hours, when Bruce thought about what he was going to say, he headed to Charlie's bedroom.

"Charlie, we need to talk," he said softly.

"Charlie?" he started knocking loudly.

Assuming she was already asleep, he opened the door and peered inside. Her room was empty.

"Alfred!" he yelled, feeling his heartbeat increasing.

"Yes, Mater Bruce?" Alfred answered not a moment later, sensing the urgency in Bruce's voice.

"Charlie's missing," he said.

Alfred was stunned for a moment before he snapped into action. "Check the other rooms, I'll call the lobby," he said.

As Bruce looked around the penthouse, he could hear Alfred talking over the phone.

"Did she leave the building? Oh, she did?" Bruce stopped searching. "When? Oh, ok. No, I just forgot that she asked me, thank you."

He put down the phone and turned to Bruce. "She left the building an hour ago."

Bruce sighed with frustration. "Call Gordon." He couldn't call the police; the information that Charlie was missing would be leaked to the wrong people. There were many out there who would kill to get their hand on an heiress.

He got up to leave when Alfred turned to him.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to look for her," he said, before entering his secret room.

-0-

A half an hour later, he spotted the young girl walking down an alley way on the wrong side of the city.

He had to give her some credit - she was wearing dirty ragged clothes and a cap covered her face. She didn't look anything like someone who lived in a penthouse. Though she was good at hiding, Bruce was better at finding. He used his computer to track her down through her cell phone, desperately hoping that nothing happened yet.

After latching himself on the roof, he jumped down on her, covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming and then using the wire to go back up to the roof.

She struggled against him before he let go. He couldn't help but feel proud that she put up a fight that included a few punches.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in his raspy voice. He was not ready for her to know, not now, not like this.

She stared at him in awe, mouth open and speechless.

"People are looking for you," he said, which must have brought her out of her reverie.

"Aren't they always," she mumbled, "Didn't think they'd send you though," she said louder.

He would have smile if he didn't feel so angry at her right now.

"What were you doing down there?" he repeated, anger seeping through his voice.

She winced. "Just taking a walk," she said defiantly.

He wanted to yell at her, but he remained cool.

"Let's get you home," he said, ignoring her comment, and taking her arm leading her towards the other side of town.

"I don't want to," she said stubbornly, pulling her arm from him, "and you can't make me. You're not my father."

He would have mentally smirked, but he was still too angry.

"You wouldn't listen even if I was," he said.

She rolled her eyes and sat on the roof, "Everyone just seems to know what's going on,"

He looked at her, and sat down right next to her, "Is that why you left?"

She frowned. "He burnt down our house," she said. He felt guilt rock his body. "I mean, I know it's his house and all, but I live there too," she said resignedly.

"I heard he's planning on building it brick by brick," Batman said, trying to make her feel better.

"I heard he dated Keira Knightly," she said. "You shouldn't really listen to gossip."

"Have you talked to him about this?' he asked, and she looked at him thoughtfully.

"No," she muttered. "I don't really talk to him much."

"Why not?" he asked, "You're here talking about your problems with a guy wearing a mask on the roof, and you can't talk to him."

"You're different," she said. He didn't know how to feel when she said that. "You're the Batman. I don't live with you, I don't have to talk to you every day," irony, irony, "and also, the fact that you just pulled me up from the middle of the street and practically hung me from the balcony."  
He had to chuckle at that statement.

"I have to take you back," he said as he saw a police car go by.

"I know," she whispered, watching the same car.

"Talk to him. Maybe he'll understand," he said, hoping that she will talk to him. He really did want to make things right.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Charlie!" Mr. Gordon cried out when Batman brought me to him. "Thank God you're ok!"

I hugged him tightly, and turned to Batman, but he had vanished.

"Where'd he go?" I asked him.

"He does that a lot," Mr. Gordon said, before looking at me with a concerned face. "Why'd you do that?" he asked, as if withholding anger.

Like a dam breaking, tears started flowing down my face. "I just wanted to visit her," I said, "I just wanted to talk to her."

His face softened as I buried my face in his chest.

"It's going to be alright," he said.

The car drive going back to the manor was quiet. I was thankful for this.

"Charlie," Alfred called, as he ran towards me, pulling me in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Alfred," I whispered.

"I'm just glad you're ok," he told me.

I looked around. "He's out looking for you," he told me.

I nodded.

"Go to the kitchen, there's left over dinner," he then turned to Mr. Gordon. "Thank you for bringing her back."

I left them to their own business, ashamed with my actions that day. I didn't really realize what I've done until this moment.

Sometimes, and I'm not using this as an excuse, I'm not really good with authority figures. Maybe it's because of the fact that I grew up around them. My mom would bring me to the police station, so I saw them mostly as friends/babysitters.

"Hey," said a deep voice, startling me from my thoughts.

"Bruce," I said, unsure how to continue. I couldn't look at him.

"That goes better with this," he took the ketchup bottle from across the counter and squirted some on the plate of nuggets that I've been playing with since I got home.

"Thanks," I was staring at my plate intensely.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice so fragile.

I looked at him in surprise, "I -"

He cuts me off. "There are a lot of things I haven't been doing properly. I should have been taking care of you. I wasn't there and you had to get dragged into my problems."

"No," I said loudly. "There was nothing you could have done. They wanted to -," I paused. My brain started ticking, "Hold on."

Bruce looked at me.

"Was that why you wanted me out of the house?" I asked, "I heard you talking to Alfred that you wanted me out of the house," I explained quickly. "Did you know someone was planning something?"

He was quiet for a while before he nodded. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, but I had suspicions."

"So, I'm going to take a wild guess and say you didn't really burn down the house, it was the people who were responsible for the incident in the Narrows that burnt it down."

He nodded. "When you were sick, did you get poisoned?" I asked persistently.

He looked at me as if trying to analyze something. "What makes you say that?"

"Cause you looked like some of the people who were in the Narrows," I told him. "Was it the same poison?"

He flinched before nodding again. I was getting close to something and I knew it. I felt like I was on the verge of solving a great mystery. The answer was in my face, the reason why Bruce acted the way he did, the events of the day in the Narrows coinciding with the burning of Wayne manor.

"I saw batman today," I said, without pausing to let it sink in for him. "And he told me you sent him to find me. Is that true?"

Bruce looked like he didn't want to say anything and I wasn't expecting him to answer either, but still, he nodded. There was still something missing. One last question I should ask: the most important question.

"There's something you should know," he started. I shook my head.

"No there isn't," I told him. I had a feeling about what he was going to say and I'd rather it remain a theory than a fact.

He seemed surprised, but at the same time relieved.

So was I, I guess.

"It's my turn to ask questions," he said seriously.

I guess I deserve this. Scratch that, I know I deserve this.

"Shoot," I replied.

"Are you happy?" he observed me closely.

The question took me by surprise. "I don't know," I said truthfully

He seemed to accept the answer.

"Who's Steve?"

I wasn't expecting that question either.

"You said 'you're just another Steve,' a while ago and I was wondering who he is?"

I decided to some clean. "Sorry about that," I said, "I heard you talk to Alfred after you got better and I thought you were tired of me."

He opened his mouth to interrupt but I didn't let him. "Steve was mom's husband, my stepfather. I've known him since I was six, always bringing me gifts, and taking mom and me out to movies and dinner. They got married shortly after my seventh birthday. When mom died, I thought, no, I expected, that I'd be living with him. But no, he claimed that since I wasn't his biological daughter, they had no right to 'dump that brat' on him.

The rest is history, Alfred told them that I was a Wayne and even went as far as to provide some skeptics with your DNA to prove my heritage. Then he took me in. When you came back I was so afraid that you were just going to be like Steve that I couldn't let myself like you, but that didn't work. When I heard you talking to Alfred I thought I was right, that you _were_ just like him."

Bruce hugged me tight. "When I found out you were missing that day, I felt as if my whole world just shattered. It was like nothing I did meant anything anymore. Then when I saw you in the hospital bed, I felt so relieved that you were alive but at the same time I hated myself for letting it happen to you. And then when I found out you left it was like I was back in the Narrows and I felt so helpless."

And I cried on his shoulder, I felt the need to explain my actions to him. "I just wanted to visit her. Since the – since her funeral, I haven't gone to visit her."

"Do you want to go now?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," I nodded. I was glad he wasn't angry.

"Well," he said getting up. "You coming?"

I looked at him wide-eyed. "Now?"

He chuckled. "Come on."

When Bruce said now, he meant now. Wearing the clothes we had on, we took the first trip to Vegas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: I'll try updating soon, but can't make any promises... hopefully I won't be too busy this week.

What do you think is the best 2000s (by that I mean 2000-2010) song?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is the last chapter. More of my words at the end of the chapter, in the mean time, enjoy...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The moment we got to my mom's grave, Bruce immediately started cleaning it up. He began removing the wilted flowers and the small weeds that starting growing around. I placed the bouquet of white roses we bought on our way here. Mom loved the colour white, for her it was a symbol of purity.

"I miss you," I whispered.

Bruce just stood by me, not saying anything. Not even complaining that we've been standing there for hours. I guess he also had something to say to her.

The moment was interrupted when my stomach gave out a loud grumble.

We looked at each other for a moment before chuckling. We ended up laughing so hard my knees gave out and I was kneeling on the grass.

"You need to eat," he said.

I smiled, and extended my hand out to him so he could pull me up. Instead he lifted me to his arms.

I didn't say anything, and neither did he.

"Bye mom," I whispered, waving good bye.

I could almost see her giving me a smile as she waved back. I could feel a something lifting from inside me, as if I could finally breathe properly.

"Remember that question you asked me?" I turned to Bruce, "If I was happy?"

He nodded.

"I am. I really am," I said with a smile.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Two pancakes, a coffee for the gentleman and an orange juice for the little lady," said a waitress.

I insisted we go here for breakfast since I knew they made the best pancakes here. I spent many mornings in this small cozy diner.

"You weren't joking when you said the pancake was awesome," Bruce said.

He looked funny with syrup drizzling on his lips.

"I know my pancakes," I joked.

God, how I missed this pancake.

"I knew it was you," said a loud voice from the counter.

"Arthur!" I greeted happily and the aged man who owned this place.

"They said an order of the number 2 special with extra whipped cream and no strawberry syrup and I knew it had to be you," he said greeting me with a tight hug.

"You always did prepare me the best banana split," I told him.

"How you been kiddo?" he asked.

"I've been good," I answered, then motioned to Bruce in front of me, "This is Bruce by the way,"

He regarded Bruce for a moment before offering his hand. "How do you do, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce shook his hand. "Just enjoying the best pancakes I've ever tasted."

"The little ladies do seem to think so," he said giving us a smile. "Well gotta head back to the kitchen. Pop by anytime Charlie, this place has been too quiet without you."

"Will do, Artie!"

He stopped just before he reached the door. "By the way, you should go visit KC, she's been dying to see you."

I nodded.

"Do you want to go visit her?" Bruce asked.

I nodded. "Yes, please."

"Who is she, anyway?"

I mentally smacked my head, "She's mom's best friend! They worked in the police department together."

-0-

"Oh my god!" said a loud shrill voice. "Oh my god!"

I flinched as I felt the wind get knocked out of me as the floor vanished. KC, a Puerto Rican woman, hugged me so hard I could barely breathe.

"Nice to see you too, KC," I told her.

"I can't believe you're here! I haven't seen you in years. How are you? How's school? How are your grades? Do you have a boyfriend? You better not have a boyfriend!" she said all this without inhaling.

"Wow, um, I'm fine, it's ok, they're good, and no," I told her, "Oh, and by the way, this is Bruce."

She noticed the man, standing awkwardly besides me, for the first time. "So you're the infamous Bruce."

She didn't even let him talk before turning to me again. KC's a bit of a feminist, and when I say a bit I really mean a lot. "I'm sorry I haven't been visiting lately. Work has been getting in the way," she said.

"It's ok," I told her, "If it's anything, I should be the one visiting."

She shook her head. "Now don't you worry about that. You should focus on your school work and not going about visiting little ole me," she said, "Speaking of which why aren't you in school young lady? Just because you're an heiress now doesn't mean you should be skipping school."

"We got a day off at school," I lied, send Bruce a begging glance not to say anything, thankfully he didn't.

She accepted my explanation and dragged me to greet the other officers who I knew. I was happy to be surrounded by so many familiar faces; Bruce seemed content to hover in the background, shaking the hand of some.

"How long are you staying anyway?" KC asked after we finished going around the departments.

I looked at Bruce. He just gave me a shrug.

"I think just today," I told her, "We have to be back home tomorrow."

She pursed her lips. "Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"You visiting your old house?" she asked solemnly.

I shook my head, "Not today."

She smiled. "It was nice seeing you today, Charlie."

I gave her a goodbye hug. "You too. KC," I told her, "You're welcome to visit us anytime."

She kissed my forehead before turning to Bruce. "You take care of her."

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "I will."

-0-

"We can stay longer, if you want," Bruce said as he drove the rented car to the airport.

"Don't you have to go to work tomorrow?" I looked at him distractedly.

"Let me rephrase that," he looked sober. "We can move here, if you want."

I looked at him, barely aware that my mouth was hanging wide open. "Live here?"

He nodded. "If you want to, we can."

I was quiet.

I missed this place. I grew up here, my memories are here, and my mom was here. The offer was tempting, very tempting, but I remembered what Bruce told me: whether you sit in your room, or travel the world a part of you stays with them just like a part of them stays with you.

"I wanna go home," I told him, "I wanna go back to Gotham."

I saw him smile from the corner of my eyes.

"By the way," Bruce said, interrupting the calm silence. "You're grounded."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

[A/N: Weird scene I just had to put...]

Alfred looked at his charge. He was still asleep after another night of gallivanting around the city.

"Close the curtains Alfred," the half asleep man said groggily after the butler opened it.

"It's 2 in the afternoon Master Wayne," he said, "You have businesses to attend to, besides, Miss Wayne will be arriving soon."

That seemed to have woken him.

"It's Friday," he said, "She goes to her friend's house during Fridays."

Alfred smirked. "She's grounded, remember?"

Bruce frowned. "You can't go to friend's houses when you're grounded?"

"No sir," Alfred answered.

Bruce groggily scratched his head confusedly. He was never grounded as a child so he didn't know what being grounded was, but he knew it was some form of punishment. He always figured it had something to do with staying in the room - at least he was close enough.

When he managed to work up enough strength to actually go to work, he was rather tired. Wishing he would get more sleep when he arrived at the office, it was rather disappointing to hear from his secretary that someone wished to see him.

"A Ms. Patrick wishes to see you," said Amy, his secretary, "She said it's very urgent and -,"

"I don't know a Ms. Patrick," Bruce said cutting her off. He was still too tired to do anything. "Tell her to make an appointment next time."

He heard a cough behind him and saw a pretty lady standing behinds him. "If you were the least bit concerned with your daughter's education then you would know me," the lady said curtly, "and I would have made an appointment with you, but I figured it would have been ignored just like all my other requests to meet you." She wore a dress suit that didn't look pricey, her brunette hair was pulled back by a clip and she wore an impatient expression that screamed 'I don't like you much'.

Bruce looked at her stupidly, "Huh?"

She looked at him with annoyance but offered her hand to him. "Jane Patrick. I'm Charlie's homeroom teacher."

"Oh," Bruce said, looking concerned. "Is everything alright with Charlie?"

"You would know if you had attended the previous parent teacher meetings and answered all of the requests I've sent you to discuss Charlie's progress," she answered.

"What meetings?" Bruce asked rather annoyed. "I haven't received letters for a meeting."

"Our school tries to contact our student's parents twice a term," she told him, "and when I saw that you had failed to arrive, nor send a representative to take your place I tried contacting you, and so far all of my efforts have failed until now,"

"Well, now that you have my undivided attention, how may I help you?" Bruce said, opening the door to his office.

She seemed to admire the view for she stared at it for some time as Bruce told his secretary to hold all his calls. Bruce observed her for a moment, trying to judge the person who has been teacher his daughter.

"So, how is Charlie doing in school?" he asked Jane, motioning for her to sit down.

"I'm concerned about her home life," she answered delicately.

He frowned. "Home life? I know we've had a rocky start at our relationship, I mean it wasn't easy for either of us to just start one out from scratch, but I think we've gone past most of our issues. Has she said anything to you? I'm sure I could fix it, I'm not trying to be a bad father here."

Jane smiled with amusement and shook her head. "I wasn't implying that you're a bad father, Mr. Wayne, on the contrary I've noticed that Charlie has improved emotionally. The problem now is her education - her grades have been dropping for the past five months."

Bruce realized that it had been five months since he had come back. "You think it's because of me?"

"There could be many other reasons, but yes, it is possible that you could be one of the reasons amongst other things," Jane answered, not unkindly. She seemed to be warming up to him, Bruce noticed.

"I wasn't all that studious as a kid either, maybe she's just going through a phase," he reasoned.

"As her parent, it's your responsibility to monitor her, or at least hire someone to like all those other rich parents who never have time for their children do," her eyes widened. "I'm very sorry Mr. Wayne, that was uncalled for and out of line, I didn't mean to offend you."

Bruce sighed. "Look, I'm trying really hard to be a better father and I know I've been incredibly busy, but I try my best to spend my time with my daughter. I want her to grow up in a nice safe place. I don't want to be one of those 'rich' parents who never have the time. I try to make time with her as much as I can since I've already lost too much."

She looked at him determinedly and reached out to touch his hand. "Mr. Wayne, Charlie is a sweet wonderful child. She's a real pleasure to teach and has managed to stand up for herself in spite of her run in with bullies."

"Bullies?" Bruce asked, cutting her off.

Jane froze. "I thought she told you," she said softly. "It's not uncommon in a school like Gotham Academy. It wasn't physical or anything, but they often teased her about her familial status."

Bruce nodded; he knew how that school was like. It truly was a prestigious school and offered the best education, but the students weren't exactly the kindest. He had never been subjected to bullying, while in school, nor had he ever participated in it, but it was not uncommon for him to encounter it.

"I didn't think she'd be bullied," he confessed.

"She's overcome them," Jane told him comfortingly. "That's what I've admire about her, she's handled all those people with her head held high, save for the previous time-,"

Bruce blushed. "That was my fault,"

Jane didn't look like she'd say otherwise, Bruce had a suspicion that she thought he was or _is_ a fool because of the burning down the house thing.

"Charlie's been doing fine so far in school, she's fine socially. but as I have mentioned before, I am here because of her academics. Please know that her grades have been dropping. She hasn't failed anything, but I don't wish to wait until it comes to that," she said professionally.

"Thank you for putting that in my attention," Bruce replied.

Six months later…

I guess I could say my life has drastically changed in the last six months. It's the good kind of change though. Bruce and what he does during the night is his business and I don't want to know. I don't think I'll ever want to know. We've been slowly rebuilding the Wayne manor just as it was and it should be ready in about two years. So far, I'm starting to like the condo, plus it's nearer to Jimmy's place.

Just like Wayne Manor, Gotham city is also being slowly rebuilt. With both efforts of Batman, for cleaning the streets of crime, and Bruce, for making the economy much better, Gotham is starting to get brighter each day. There's also been that new DA called Harvey Dent, Rachel's been dating him. I think Bruce is jealous of that fact, but that's one of those things I'd rather not know.

The media has also backed off, though ones in a while Bruce decides to do something attention grabbing, like taking me horseback riding in the middle of the mall. I guess being a Wayne has perks. We even visited Vegas again. This time, we stayed at Caesar's Palace.

School's also been great; the hype of Bruce's return has died down so things are back to normal. Speaking of school though, I am currently riding the bus to Gotham Museum of Science and Arts. I love that place.

Did that school bus just come out of the bank? No, can't be, probably just my imagination. If so, then why does the driver look like a clown?

-E-N-D-

A/N: Story's done. What did you guys think? I'm making a sequel that'll be up in a few weeks. I'm leaving the country this Friday for college (wish my luck), so I won't have a lot of time to start a new story so soon. I've honestly enjoyed making this and completing it. This is my first non-one shot that I've actually completed. I'd like to hear your opinions and suggestions for the sequel.

Thank you LilyxJames and wtchcool, and all the others for your reviews. I hope you guys stick around for the sequel. Also, thank you The Lost and found Box for taking the time to read my work and fixing my mistakes. This fanfic would have been very patchy if it wasn't for you...

Til then,

TemperedRose


End file.
